Through Kagome's Eyes
by InuandKag4ever
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha go through a lot of tough times .But what will happen when Kagome risks her life to save Inuyasha and he's not grateful.Will Kagome make a choice that she will regreat for the rest of her life?Who's getting married?InuKag SanMir
1. Intro

Through Kagome's Eyes

Intro

It all started on the night when I realized I liked Inuyasha until now. He still won't

admit that he likes me even though I know he does. He acts like he doesn't want, me around, but I know deep down inside that he loves me. I don't think he knows that I love him. Of course it's the same with Sango and Miroku. They know that they like each other, but won't get together. My wish is that Inuyasha will realize that he loves me and that Sango and Miroku will learn that they love eachother. I really hope that my wish comes true.


	2. The Spider

Disclaimer: I hate saying this but the almighty Rumiko Takashi is the owner of Inuyasha and all of its great characters. But I do own this plot! So HA!

_Italics someone talking in their mind_

Through Kagome's Eyes

Chapter 1

The Spider 

Of course we were off again to recover another piece of the jewel of four souls. This time we were off to recover it from a giant spider in the canyons.

As Inuyasha, Miroku, and I walked toward the canyon Sango came flying over on, of course, Kirara.

"Hey guys," Sango said. "Long time no see Sango," said Miroku sarcastically.

"Oh shut it! You saw me yesterday! Anyway, sorry I'm late,"

"Maybe if you would have already been here then we would have already been done with this spider problem," Inuyasha said in a rude kind of voice." Let's go! Now!"

"Hey Kagome! Do you want to jump on?" Sango asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I replied.

Sango said, "Kirara," and they landed on the ground. I jumped on and we left Inuyasha and Miroku on the ground to walk.

"What's all that about? You girls get a ride while we have to walk!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

We didn't even reply, we just continued on our way.

"Well we do deserve it," Miroku explained.

As soon as we were out of sight Sango said," What's Inuyasha's problem today. He's really crabby."

"I don't know. I was wondering the same thing. Probably because it will be the new moon soon, and we all know how he gets around that time."

"I figured maybe he was mad at me. Not to mention Miroku doesn't make it any better. He always wants to show off," Sango said.

"It's because he likes you! He has for a long time! He cares about you Sango and it's the same thing with Inuyasha, all boys want to do is flirt with girls.Exspeacial us!"

Sango now had a deep red blush on her face as she asked, "I wonder what they are thinking about now?"

"Who knows?" I replied. "Hey there it is!" I yelled.

"Kirara!" Sango demanded.

We dropped to the ground and dismounted from Kirara. "What's taking them so long?" Sango asked.

"We did leave them walking. It probably took us half the time it will them," I answered.

After a while they finally started coming over the hill. "It's about time!" Sango yelled.

"Let me remind you that we had to walk!" replied Inuyasha.

"Okay come on lets just go kill this spider and get it over with," I said.

"Yeah that's what we came here for and I would actually like to sit down soon," Inuyasha exclaimed. So I replied, "You want to sit. Then…..SIT!!" Inuyasha went flying to the ground and when he finally got up he said, "What was that for?!"

"You said you wanted to sit so I gave you what you wanted!" I yelled back as Inuyasha flew to the ground. "Sorry I didn't mean to say it that time," I said.

"Let's just do," I suggested.

We all walked into the canyon towards what looked like a giant spider. As soon as the spider noticed that we were there it showed its fangs and started to run at us.

"Where is the jewel at?" asked Inuyasha. "It's on its head. See it?!" I replied.

"Yeah! I do! Let's go!"

"Kirara!" Sango said and Kirara shot up into the air, I raised my bow, and Inuyasha drew out his Tetsuiga.

"I'll try to hit the jewel with an arrow. Sango, see if you can hit it's fangs with your boomerang so that my arrow as a clear spot to hit!" I yelled so that Sango could hear me.

"I'll try!" she replied.

"And what am I supposed to do!" yelled Inuyasha. "You mean what are WE supposed to do!" Miroku corrected.

"You guys are supposed to just stay right there and let us girls take care of it for once. We never get to do anything on our own without you guys helping us!" I screamed.

"Thanks for reading my mind Kagome. I absolutely agree!" Sango replied.

"Fine we'll just sit over here and watch you guys, and if you need help, well we're not going to help you," replied Inuyasha.

"That's the way we've always wanted it to be," Sango exclaimed, and we took off for battle.

While on Kirara, Sango threw her boomerang at the spider's fangs, but missed.

In the mean time I got myself ready to shoot my arrow, while Sango kept trying.

On Sango's third try she hit a fang and cut it off. It fell to the ground and as soon as was out of the way I pulled back my arrow and let go.

It went soaring towards the spider's head and…….BAMMMM! It hit the jewel and fell to the ground. The jewel popped out of the spider's head and dropped right next to the arrow.

The spider wobbled a little bit and then fell to the ground.

"We did it!" yelled Sango.

"That was awesome Sango. Great job!" I yelled back. "Enough about me what about you. Great shot!" Sango exclaimed.

"I'm going to get the piece of the jewel," I said and started to walk near the spider when all the sudden, just before I could pick up the jewel the spider popped back up.

It tried to grab me with its one fang, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!SANGO!"

"I'm coming Kagome!" Sango replied.

"KAGOME!!!" yelled Inuyasha. "Stay I can take care of!" Sango snapped.

"Kirara," Sango yelled and Kirara flew towards the spider.

Sango threw her boomerang at the other fang and cut it off; I on the other hand, picked up the jewel and ran the opposite way of the spider.

Sango threw her boomerang at the spider one more time and sliced it in half. (Kinda like she did in one of the episodes) It fell to the ground and laid there dead. While all of this was happening I was limping to somewhere to sit down, and of course Inuyasha and Miroku weren't paying attention because they were trying to ignore us.

Sango came rushing over as soon as I fell to the ground. "Kagome!" Sango yelled, and of course as soon as Inuyasha heard Sango he turned around and saw me.

"KAGOME! What happened to her?!!!" he yelled. He rushed over to me so fast that I hadn't noticed him until I was in his arms. He hugged me so tight that I thought he was trying to keep me from breathing!

I had a big gash in my leg from when the spider's fang that cut me when I tripped.

"Kagome! What happened?! What did this to you?! I swear I'm gonna kill whoever did this to you! How…" "Inuyasha! Calm down! It's not that bad. I just can't move my leg. Stop worrying. I'll be fine," I said in a calm voice, while caressing Inuyasha cheek.

Inuyasha's face looked so worried. It kind of made me feel like he actually cared about me, even though I know it's not true (She is sooooo stupid!  ). It was sort of nice to have him being so caring and kind.

Sango on the other hand, was just standing there looking at us. By this time I was crying my eyes out. My leg had blood dripping down it. It felt like someone had just given me a thousand shots in my leg, but the sting wouldn't go away.

"Kagome! Are you all right?" this time it was Miroku. He was standing right next to Sango.

"Yeah. I'll live, but I think I need to go to a hospital," I replied.

"No one needs hospitals! They are useless all they do is put you in more pain!" Inuyasha said. "Well unless you want my leg to get infected! I suggest that I go back home and go to a hospital!" I said my voice starting to rise.

"Fine go to a hospital then! But don't come crying to me when they make it hurt even more and don't you ever come back!" I Inuyasha yelled at me and then took off somewhere else.

"Here Kagome. We'll help you to the well." Sango said, holding out her hand. "Thanks Sango," I answered looking in the direction that Inuyasha had gone in.

_Well that lasted a little while! I just wish he would have kept comforting me instead of getting mad and leaving! I should have known that it would only last for a little while._

Sango and Miroku helped me back to the well.

"Well I'll see you guys in a couple days. Hopefully by then Inuyasha will forget about the fight. Bye!" I said and jumped into the well.

That's the end of chapter 1! Tell me what you think! I swear it will get better more into that story. 5 pages on Microsoft word! Whew! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

InuandKag4ever


	3. The Hospital

Alright I finally updated! YEAH! So please give me reviews! Please don't give really bad flames because this is my first fanfic so I'm not really that good. I will get better though!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters the great Rumiko Takahashi does.

_Italics someone talking in their mind_

Okay so back to the story!-

Through Kagome's Eyes

Chapter 2

The Hospital

I came out of the well and limbed back to the house while calling out, "Mom! Grandpa! Souta! I'm home!"

"Kagome. KAGOME!" Mom yelled not sure of what to think about the blood dripping my leg. "What happened?" she said as she ran toward me so fast that I was amazed.

"It's nothing mom. I just need to go to the hospital," I replied.

"We'll get you straight there. Go get in the car while I get your grandfather and Souta. "Okay mom," I said, heading for the car while my mom took off for the house.

I started to limp to the car;_ I really wish Inuyasha would realize that I'm not as tough as him. Although maybe he was just trying to look out for me. What am I saying? He loves Kikyo not me. Or does he?_

I was pulled from thoughts when my mom called out that the car was unlocked, which is where I was. Once we were all in the car, including Souta and my grandfather, my mom took off for the hospital.

As soon as we arrived my mom helped into a chair in the waiting room, while Souta and my grandfather went up to the front desk. When my mom went to go park the car my grandfather came back and said, handing me a form, "I filled out most of your information on this sheet except for what happened. You need to do that. I don't know what you want to tell them but you better think of something."

"I will grandfather, don't worry," I said. I actually didn't know how to explain this gash in my leg.

I looked down and read the question out loud, "How did you get injured?"

"I know what I'll write! I'll just say that I was riding my bike and I fell off of it and onto a big sharp piece of glass. Yeah I'll just say that!" I wrote all of that down on the form and gave it to my grandfather.

"Good! That will do!" he said. "Souta go give this to the receptionist."

"Yes grandpa!" Souta replied and ran to the reception desk.

At that moment my mother came in and sat down in the chair right next to me at the same time as Souta came back.

"The woman said that it will about a 10 minute wait."

"That's fine. It's not like I'm going to die."

I had been about 5 minutes when I started to lose conscious. "Kagome are you alright? Kagome! KAGOM……" All the sudden everything went black.

I opened my eyes and found that I was staring at a blank, white ceiling which meant that I was lying in a hospital bed. My leg was wrapped up uncomfortably tight. My mom was sleeping at the foot of bed and I accidentally moved and awoke her.

"Kagome? Oh good you awake!" she said.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked not knowing how I had gotten here.

"You passed out because you lost too much blood. So they hurried up and wrapped your leg and got more blood into you," she replied.

_I was so stupid to have done such a thing. Now my mom will have to pay a BIG hospital bill. If I hadn't told Inuyasha to stay out of the fight then, maybe I would had been protected by him and wouldn't have this cut on my leg. I would what he's doing now?_

Well? What did you think? Please review!

I know it was short but they will get longer!

Chapter 3 The Decision coming soon!

REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. The Decision

Here's Chapter 3, The Decision!I have no clue how long it will be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any of its characters, but I do own the writing of this story!

_Italics someone thinking in their mind_

Back to the awesome yet sucky story!

Through Kagome's Eyes

Chapter 3

The Decision

After two days in the hospital, I still had my leg bandaged up but, it was healing.

It felt so good to be home. When we got in the house I went up to my room and just laid on my bed thinking, of course I was thinking about one person…….Inuyasha.

_I'll always be in his way, never part of his life. There's no room for me in his life. His heart loves Kikyo, not me. I always thought that maybe someday Inuyasha would forget about Kikyo, but I guess not. I know what I have to do..." Tomorrow I will do it, but first I have to get some rest._

_In the morning:_

I awoke the next morning at 10:00am and got dressed then headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

After breakfast I quickly grabbed a bunch of stuff for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Inuyasha. _I have to hurry, I thought _as I ran out the door yelling behind me, "Bye!"

I started to walk towards the well but when I got there I stood in front of it thinking _well this is it _and jumped in.

_In the feudal era:_

I climbed out of the well which was hard because my leg still wasn't completely healed. I started walking in the direction of the sacred tree and as soon as I got there and stopped right in front of it.

_This is where I first met Inuyasha. I remember everything. How I rubbed his ears (AN: I LOVE INUYASHA'S EARS! They are soooooo cute!) And how he looked. _UI sat down against the tree. _I wish that I would have met Inuyasha before Kikyo._

"How long is she going to take?!" I heard what sounded like Inuyasha yell in the distance.

"Be calm. She did injure her leg pretty bad," Miroku said. I started to walk towards the well, which is where it sounded like they were.

I came out of the forest and everybody came into view.

"Hi," I said kind of in a shy voice.

"Kagome!" A hyper Shippo yelled. He ran at me and jumped into my arms.

"Are you okay Kagome?" He asked.

"Yes. I was in the hospital for two days. I was passed out for a day though because I had lost too much blood," I replied.

"I'm glad you're okay Kagome," Sango said.

"Me too," Miroku added.

"Thanks you guys. Listen I have something to tell you," I put Shippo down and continued. "I won't be coming back anymore."

"WHY?!" everyone yelled except Inuyasha.

"Because I don't belong here, in this era. All I do is get captured or hurt. So, I've decided to give these to you Inuyasha."

"Huh?!"

I held out the shikon shards. He didn't take them so I opened up his hand and put them in it. "I don't need them anymore. Now you can collect the other shards and become full demon, like you wanted. I just hope that when you do you still have the heart of the half-demon I'm talking to right now," I said, on the verge of tears.

"What made you want to do such a thing Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Well, in the hospital I realized that if I would have just let Inuyasha help I wouldn't be like this," I said pointing at my leg. "But, I had to be so stubborn and try to defeat the demon without the help of you two," I now had tears running down my pink tinted cheeks.

I walked right between the group and right towards the well. "Now once I go through this well I will not be able to return, for there will be no more shikon shards in my world….."

"Kagome! Please don't go! You're like my mom and I have no one else!" Shippo sobbed.

"Oh Shippo!" I sniffled picking him up. "I will never forget you….any of you." I put the crying kitsune down and got on the edge of the well.

"Well good bye……forever," I said and jumped into the well.

Once I was out of the well I started walking towards the house.

"I'm home," I barely said, still crying as I ran up to my room and lay on my bed.

_I will never see them again. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha…Although why am I worried about Inuyasha. He's probably happy that I'm gone! Now he can go be with his precious Kikyo and can kill Naraku. He only kept me around because I could sense the shikon shards. And I thought that maybe he could have loved me like I love him. I was such a fool! He loves Kikyo not me. I should just forget about it. But, what about Shippo? He said that I was like his mom.I guess I should just get some rest for now,"_ I thought as I fell into a deep sleep.

FINSHED WITH THIS CHAPTER! Whoa! That was longer than I expected!

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Next chapter: Chapter 4, Inuyasha Returns

Bumbumbum….!


	5. Inuyasha Returns

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL YOU KIKYO HATERS! YEAH GO KIKYO HATERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Well here is the next chappy! YEAH! (Screams for joy!)

Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope to get more after this chapter please!

Okay let me tell what's going on:

Kagome left the gang two days ago

Kagome can go through the well but refuses too

Kagome's leg is going to heal quicker because I want her to be healed

K? K! Back to the story!

_ItalicsKagome thinking to herself_

Through Kagome's Eyes

Chapter 4

Inuyasha Returns

I woke up at the crack of dawn and looked out at the beautiful sunrise.

_Wow what a beautiful day. I should go see how Inuyasha and the gang are……but I can't._

As soon as I was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with a light blue shirt that said, "Where My Peeps At?" with tweedy bird on it,(AN: I am actually wearing that outfit right now!) I went downstairs.

"Good morning Kagome," my mom said.

"Morning," I replied in a gloomy voice. I had been like this ever since I told the gang that I wouldn't be coming back two days ago.

"Do you want some breakfast?" my mom asked.

"No thanks," I answered walking out of the house and started walking towards the well.

"Kagome!" I heard Souta yell. "Where are you going? Are you going back already?" I turned around when he said that.

"No Souta. I can never go back," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I can't go through the well anymore."

While we talked we walked to the well and sat down against it.

"So I won't be able to see brother Inu anymore? (AN: That is what Souta calla Inuyasha right? If not he does in this story!)"

"No, you won't," I answered. Before I knew it Souta started crying which made me fell worse. I hugged him tightly and sobbed, "I'm sorry Souta. I don't know what I was thinking. I miss him so much.

"The only way we can see him again is if he comes through the well and brings the shikon shards with him. Anyway we should go back to the house. We've been out here a while now," I told him as I wiped away my tears while I saw him nod in approval.

"Okay sis," Souta said getting up off of the ground.

We walked back to the house together and were almost there when all the sudden I felt the presence of shikon shards.

"Hurry up and go inside Souta!" I said in a serious voice.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

He quickly ran inside the house shutting the door behind him while I, on the other hand, went to the well house to see if someone ( hoping it was Inuyasha) had come through the well.

To my disappointment, there was no one there. So instead how going back to the house, I went to the tree of ages (or the sacred tree).

When I got there I just stood under the tree looking at it thinking out loud, "Maybe he doesn't care that I won't come back. He's probably happy as can be and off with his precious Kikyo."

"Actually, no I'm not." I turned around to find……………Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha!" I yelled as I ran at him and put my arms around his neck giving him a hug.

At first he looked surprised, but then he returned the hug, putting his arms around my waist.

"I was so worried that I would never see you again" I sobbed into his red kimono.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, as I looked into his amber eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. Can you ever forgive? And can I come back with you?"

"Of course Kagome. How could not forgive you?" He replied, wiping away the tears that stained my pink cheeks, and then pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

We stood there hugging each other not even noticing that Souta had just come out of the house.

"Brother Inu! Your back," he yelled while Inuyasha and I quickly jumped apart both blushing the shade of Inuyasha's kimono.

"I'm glad your back! But Kagome said that she could never return to the Feudal Era."

"That was before Inuyasha showed up, now I'm going back with him. Can we go into the house because it's starting to get chilly out here," I said, my teeth starting to chatter.

"Okay," Souta said running towards the house.

"Come on Inuyasha," I said rubbing my hands up and down my arms. (You know what you do when you are cold?)

"Alright, Here Kagome," Inuyasha replied, putting his Kimono on my shoulders.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem."

We walked back to the holding hands. When we got there we were greeted by my mom and grandfather.

"Hi! We haven't seen you in a while. Please come in," my mom said, gesturing for us to come into the house. "You're welcome to eat with Inuyasha if you want."

"Sure why not," Inuyasha replied.

We walked to the table, still holding hands, and sat down to eat a big meal of steak and other sides. When we sat down Inuyasha asked, "Where's the ninja food?"

"Don't worry dear. I have some," my mom told him. A couple minutes later my mom came out of the kitchen with a bowl of "ninja food" (Ramen noodles) and plates of steak.

Inuyasha ate his steak like a wolf. Everyone just looked at him as if he were crazy. "Wow Inuyasha you really are desperate when I'm gone, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you need me to cook for you otherwise you obviously don't eat," I said.

"Well it not my fault that there was no supply of food where we were," Inuyasha replied.

"Sure," I said under my breath.

"Ah-Chooo! Ah-Chooo! Ah-Chooo!"

"Do you feel okay Inuyasha?"I said feeling his forehead. He was burning up!

"Your forehead is really hot! Here why don't you come up stairs and lay down," I told him.

"I don't need to," he sniffled.

"Yes you do!" I replied. I grabbed him by the arm and made him come up stairs.

I pulled back the covers on my bed and he lay down. I pulled the covers over him and said, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get a cold washrag and some medicine. I'll be right back. I promise." I went downstairs and asked my mom for some medicine, while I got a washrag and ran it under cold water. My mom gave me the medicine and I ran back upstairs.

"Here, drink this." I gave him the medicine as he sat up straight. He sat up and drank the medicine.

After he finished the medicine he lay back down and I put the washrag on his forehead.

I grabbed some extra pillows and blankets from my closet to make a bed on the floor with.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Making my bed," I replied.

"I feel bad though. This is your bed; you should be sleeping in it." He told me.

"But, you're sick. You need to sleep in a bed," I answered.

"Fine, then just share the bed with me okay?"

I climbed onto the bed. Inuyasha and I both faced the wall. I closed my eyes and started to think. "I wonder how long it will take Inuyasha to realize that Kikyo is dead. All she is is bonus and grave dirt. I wish Kikyo would DIE! WHY WON'T KIKYO DIE?!!"

"What?"

_Oops, did I just say that out loud?_

"You want Kikyo to die?" Inuyasha asked, confusion written all over her face.

I sat straight and faced him. "Well…yeah, sort of."

"Why?"

"Because she keeps trying to kill me! She wants me away from you and out of her way! She hates me! She's tried to push me down a hole, told me to go home and pushed me down the well! I'll admit it! I HATE HER! There I said it! I HATE HER!! I HATE HER AND ONCE AGAIN I HATE HER!" I started to cry so hard while Inuyasha just sat there starring at me. I dug my face into my bed and started balling.

"Wow Kagome, I never knew that you felt that way," he sniffled.

"Do you hate me now?" I asked.

"No, it's just….you always acted as though you hated Kikyo. I just didn't have the guts to ask you," he replied.

"I never knew I was that obvess about it. You hate me now, don't you?" I said.

"I don't hate you, I just don't get why you hate Kikyo. You are Kikyo recarnation."

"Do not remember that she tried to drag you down to hell! Hello! I just wish that you would realize that she's dead! You can't be with her!" I almost wanted that back because Inuyasha looked a little offended. "Sorry….It just….I hate seeing you and Kikyo together."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just hate it. I wish it was me instead of her. I guess I'm just jealous of her."

"What do you have to be jealous about?"

"I'm, jealous, because Kikyo is prettier smarter and the thing that makes me jealous moat is that you love her," I said the last part softly, but with Inuyasha hearing he heard.

"Kagome…."

"Just forget it okay?" I said and turned the other way. I fell asleep shortly after that.

I woke up the next morning and turned over to find that….Inuyasha wasn't there! I sat straight up and looked around my room to find that he still wasn't there! I got out of my bed and quickly got dressed in my school uniform._ Today's the day I get to take off my bandage around my leg._ I quickly took it off as soon as I could._ My leg feels free again! Amazingly there was no scar either._

I hurried down stairs and into the kitchen. "Mom, do you know where Inuyasha went?"

"He said something about going back…."

"Thanks! That's all I needed to know! Love you guys! Bye1" I yelled, grabbing my bag and running out of the door.

I ran as fast as I could to the well. I got there and jumped in. I ended up on the bottom of the well, climbed up the vines, to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sitting there.

"Kagome!" the over excited kitsune yelled. The others turned around too.

"Where's Inuyasha I asked.

"We don't know," Miroku replied.

"He said he had some business to take care of. All we know is that he went in that direction," Sango added, pointing in the direction of the sacred tree.

"What happened yesterday? Inuyasha seemed angry when he came back," Shippo piped up.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I need to go after Inuyasha," I told them and took off towards the sacred tree.

I was walking along the path in the dark damp forest when all the sudden I heard something in the bushes. I quickly grabbed an arrow and got ready to shoot. The bushes moved again. Out of instinct I pulled back my arrow and released. I heard something **fall**. I pushed back the bushes to find………………

That's the end! Now you have to wait until I have time to type chapter 5 sooo……………….. You'll have to wait! The next chapter is called My Mistake.

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	6. My Mistake

The next chapter! YEAH! I'm sorry it took me so long to upload.I hope you all are happy! Well here it is!

_ItalicsKagome thinking to herself_

Through Kagome's Eyes

Chapter 5

My Mistake

I pushed back the bushes to find…..Kikyo! (That was for all of the Kikyo haters! YEAH go Kikyo haters!!!!!! I HATE KIKYO!) My arrow had pierced her in her right shoulder.

"Kikyo! Kikyo are you okay?" She wouldn't reply! I started to freak.

"Inuyasha is gonna kill me!" I said out loud.

"Kill you for what?" I turned around to find Inuyasha looking at what was at my feet.

"You killed Kikyo! YOU KILLED KIKYO!" he screamed.

I started to run knowing to he would have no control over his temper, but all the sudden I felt a sear of pain in my back. I didn't dare turn around, but instead ran straight for the well. I ended up slowing down though because of the pain in my back.

I turned around and looked at my back. There were five huge marks on my back. I kept walking, with great difficulty, thinking _how could he do such a thing? And to think that I loved him! Kikyo wasn't even dead! She was still breathing! _

I finally made it to the edge of the forest. By now my vision was getting blurry and I was tired. All the sudden I heard Sango yell, "KAGOME! What happened?"

Everyone came rushing at me to help. They helped to a rock to sit on before Miroku asked, "Who did this to you Kagome?"

"Inu…Inuyasha," I told them while starting to cry. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh Kagome, I never knew Inuyasha was that mean!" Shippo said.

"I just need to get bandaged up and go home before Inuyasha comes back. I'm afraid to be around him anymore."

"Here Kagome, I'll take you to the river to wash it up and then I'll help you bandage your back," Sango volunteered.

"Thanks Sango."

"Kirara (that is the way I spell it. Sorry for those who spell it the other way)," Sango said. Kirara turned into a big cat and Sango and I got on her back.

"Stay here and wait for Inuyasha! Tell him not to follow us," Sango yelled down to Miroku.

Both Miroku and Shippo replied," Okay!"

"Thanks," Sango said and they took off.

We went over the forest to the river near Kaede's village. When we landed Sango helped off Kirara and into the river.

I washed my wounds even though they hurt and once I was done Sango helped me wrap my back. I got into a different change of clothes because my other ones were wet from the bath. Once I was fully dressed we took off on Kirara back over the forest.

We landed and I got off of Kirara with Sango's help. Inuyasha was standing there looking at us with really dirty glare. I quickly hid behind Sango, silently grabbed my bag, my bow, and my arrows. I walked to the well and said, "By the way Inuyasha, Kikyo wasn't dead."

"Huh?"

"Bye everyone," I exclaimed and jumped into the well.

When I returned to the present I went straight to the house. As soon as I got in I went to my room and quickly changed into a blue and green dress.

_Maybe this is it_ I thought.

"Maybe I should have never gone back. I would have sparred myself this pain. I can't believe I thought that Inuyasha might have loved me," I said out loud before lying on my bed and falling into a deep sleep.

I was woken up by my mom saying time for dinner. I slowly got out of bed and went downstairs.

I was surprised that no one asked where I got my cuts. I guess they just figured I got them from climbing in a tree or something like how I used to when I was littler.

I sat down and started eating, I wasn't too hungry though. About halfway through my plate I was full. "May I please be excused?" I asked.

"Yes you may," my mom replied.

I got up and walked back to my room and lay back down on my bed. I didn't want to think about Inuyasha but I couldn't help it. _I still can't believe that he did that to me! I never thought Inuyasha would do that. I guess there's nothing else I can do other than stay away from him._ I fell back to sleep after that.

I woke up the next morning to find Inuyasha standing over me! His face looked as though he was really guilty. "Inuyasha?"

"How are your wounds Kagome?" he asked.

"There okay I guess. They still hurt pretty badly though."

"I'm sorry that I did that you. I just lost my temper, and took it out on you. I guess I need to work on that."

"I probably would have done the same thing Inuyasha."

"Really Kagome?"

"No not really. I just thought that would make you feel better."

"Oh. Are you ever coming back?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know. It depends on you. Do you want me to come back?" I answered.

"Sort of."

"Then I will," I said cheerfully. In my mind I was saying, "YESSSS! He does want me there after all!"

"Why are you so happy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I just realized that you don't hate me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well…you put 5 big cuts in my back, you always yell at me, and you get mad when I want to go home."

"Well the 5 cuts are because I lost my temper and the other stuff is a way of telling you that I want you around. Now that we have things straight, get up so we can go back."

"So much for that moment," I thought. I go tout of bed, put some extra clothes in my bag, grabbed my bow and arrows, and we left.

We walked downstairs, out the door, and to the well. When we got there we held hands and jumped in.

When we came out of the well we found Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waiting for us.

"So have you two worked things out?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah we have," I replied walking up to Sango and whispering, "We almost had a touching moment, but Inuyasha had to ruin it all."

"What?! You and Inuyasha almost had a touching moment! How dare you Lord Inuyasha!" yelled Myoga.

"That was supposed to be a secret," I said through clenched teeth. "Stupid flea," I said as I flicked him off of Sango's shoulder.

"Where were you all this time Myoga? Wait!! You think that we almost have a touching moment?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well yeah, until you told me to get out of bed!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all got together and whispered at the same time, "Here they go again."

In the background you could here us yelling at each other, "I can't believe that you thought that!"

"Well, were you just pretending to mean everything you said or were you just thinking I was Kikyo again?"

"Hugh!" he said and walked off.

"Lord Inuyasha, you dog!" Myoga yelled.

"You what?!" Inuyasha replied.

"Dog!"

"Inuyasha!" I yelled and he turned around.

"Fetch boy!" Inuyasha went running after the stick. "That's what he means by a dog! I am going back home!"

"No your not!"

"Who says?!"

"I say!"

"You can't make me stay!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Inuyasha……" Inuyasha knew what I was about to do so he went and hid behind Miroku.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT! SITTTTTTTTTT!"

"Kagome please don't leave me with Inuyasha anymore. I like you being around," Shippo said, near tears.

"Okay, I'll stay just for you, but **not **for Inuyasha."

"Oh, so you'll stay for that little twerp and not for me! What kinda crap is that?!"

"Inuyasha…."

"Okay I take it back just don't say…."

"SIT!"

"I said I take it back! Why do you have to that?"

"Because you're always being mean to Shippo, he's just a kid you know! He almost thinks of you as his dad! Can't you appreciate that?!"

"Ohh, wait! Is that a way of saying we should be together?!"

"What's the matter with us being together? Are you afraid Kikyo will be jealous? After all, it's always about Kikyo. Kikyo this, Kikyo that, Kikyo, Kikyo, KIKYO! I'm tired of hearing about Kikyo! She is just dirt and bones anyway! It's not really her! Can't you move on already?! You have to get a life you know. Don't you want to have a wife? Kids? You can't do that with a clay pot?! Kikyo is DEAD, D-E-A-D, DEAD!"

"So what? Are you saying I should pick you? Besides who said I wanted a wife and kids? A wife and kids would get in my way!"

"In that case," Shippo yelled, "Miroku will you be my dad?"

"I don't know if Kagome would be too happy about that…..or Sango," he added unhappily.

Sango said, "You bet I won't."

Shippo exclaimed, "Fine then! Kagome will be a single mother."

"Kagome? A mother? What a joke! She can't even take care of herself let alone a kid!" Inuyasha replied.

"Well, you shouldn't be talking Inuyasha. You starve when I'm gone! When was the last time you ate?"

"When you last fed me!" he answered.

"Fine, Shippo and I will go off on our own! See how long you last! We'll be fine with Shippo's foxfire! See ya!"

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!! Thanks love ya peeps! Bye!

Next chapter is-drum roll-…………..you'll find out when I upload it! HAHAHA! I'm sooo evil!

BYE!


	7. Kidnaped

New Chappy!!!!! Yeah!!I am trying to upload faster but since I have other stories I'm typing too it might take a while.Anyway here you go!

_ItalicsKagome thinking_

Through Kagome's Eyes

Chapter 6

Kidnapped

Shippo and I walked off into the forest. "Kagome, are you sure of this a good idea?" Shippo asked.

"We'll be fine Shippo. I have my bow and arrows with me and your fox fire. Just don't worry, do want to set up camp over there in that clearing?" I replied even though I wasn't so sure myself.

"Okay," Shippo answered.

"Here, why don't you go get some fire wood while I find some rocks to put around the fire, okay?" I suggested.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Shippo ran off into the forest while I started looking for rocks to outline the fire. I walked to the edge of the forest and found some rocks. One by one I brought them to the center of the clearing and started putting them in a circle.

When I was finished I set up the sleeping bag, and Shippo came back with an arm full of fire wood just as I finished.

"I found some wood. Is this enough?" he asked.

"Yep, that should be enough. Good job, Shippo!" He dropped the in the circle I built. I got out the matches out of my backpack and lit the fire. Shortly after there was a big fire burning in the middle of the clearing we were in.

"Why don't we get some rest Shippo, we have a big day tomorrow.

"I agree," Shippo replied, as we both climbed into the sleeping bag. Shippo fell asleep right away, but I stayed up.

All the sudden I heard someone walking up behind me. As I turned around I came face to face with Kagura. She was wearing her usual kimono and looked the same as always.

"INUYASHA!" I yelled, as Shippo woke up.

"Sorry, but you two have to come with me," Kagura said.

"No I don't!" I screamed.

"Yes," she replied and grabbed Shippo and I, grabbed a feather out of her hair, and we were off. Before I knew I was all the sudden knocked out cold.

I woke back up to find my head pounding so hard that I thought someone was hammering on my head. I was in a cold and dark place that made me uneasy. I saw that Shippo was still pasted out beside me and I was so cold.

"Shippo? Shippo?" I said.

He finally woke up, "Where are we, Kagome?"

"I don't know Shippo," I replied.

"You're in my hideout," said a voice from the darkness. There was no doubt about it, it was Naraku. "Where are we," I asked again.

"Where I just said, in my hideout."

"What are you planning to do with us?!" I asked, my voice and temper rising.

"You'll find out soon enough. Don't worry you'll see your precious Inuyasha soon," Naraku replied.

"What are you planning? If you're going to hurt Inuyasha then I'll take you on right now in his place!" I yelled, close to tears. The thought of Naraku hurting Inuyasha almost made me cry.

"No thanks, I'm not interested in killing you until Inuyasha is here to watch his love die," Naraku said.

"Why would you be telling us this? When Inuyasha gets here were going to tell him!" Shippo told Naraku.

"Go ahead, I don't care," Naraku replied. He was still hidden in the darkness. "Kagura, go ahead and lead Inuyasha and his friends here," Naraku ordered.

"Okay," Kagura replied.

"I'll leave you all to have your last moments together," Naraku said and then he was gone.

_Inuyasha please don't come! Naraku has a plan to hurt or worse……kill you. Please don't fall for it! Please stay safe!_

"Kagome?" Shippo asked in a timid voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to die?"

"I might, but not you."

"You can't die Kagome!" Shippo replied.

"I have to, to save Inuyasha and everyone else. I'll fight Naraku until death to save you guys. I can't let Inuyasha die!" I said, feeling tears in my eyes, but they weren't falling yet. _I'll do anything to keep Inuyasha alive. He may not choose me over Kikyo, but I still love him._

After sitting there a couple more minutes in silence Naraku came back and said, "Here," throwing me my bow and arrows at me. "If you want to fight me then come with me," he said.

I picked up my bow and arrows and follow him. We walked into a room that had absolutely nothing in it. I stayed a safe distance away from Naraku.

"Wait here," he said and walked to the other side of room. Shippo stood next to me, waiting.

"Little kid, get out of the way," Naraku said."

"Go Shippo," I said and Shippo went far behind me. I had one thing going through my mind which was,_ Inuyasha this is for you please don't die, Inuyasha. Otherwise all of this is for nothing._

"Ready…Set…Go!" Naraku yelled.

I grabbed an arrow and got ready to shoot. Naraku didn't attack so I sent my arrow flying towards his head.

Of course he dodged it so I stood there with another arrow ready to shoot.

All the sudden Naraku was right in front of me and his right arm grabbed my throat. He squeezed harder and harder making it harder to breathe.

Then I heard a loud…Bang! The door burst open to reveal Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!"

"Inu…yasha."

"Kagome, hold on!" he yelled.

"No… Don't Naraku…is trying to…kill…you."

"Shut up!" Naraku yelled and threw me against the wall where Inuyasha and Shippo were standing.

Inuyasha came running over to me, "Kagome, Are you okay?!"

"Run." I told him.

"No way!" he replied.

"Inuyasha, run! I did all this to save you! Please don't fight him. He has something up his sleeve," I said, standing up.

"Please leave. I can't let you die."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said in surprise.

"I can't leave you!" he said.

"INUYASHA, PLEASE LEAVE! If not stay to the side!" I yelled, which hurt a lot.

"Fine, I'll stay to the side," he said.

"So you love him that much huh?" Naraku asked.

"I'll do everything in my will top save him," I told him.

"If he means that much to you then you can die in his place!" he yelled and his hand turned into a tentacle that came straight for me. I quickly got an arrow ready and shot at Naraku, but it just skimmed his head doing no damage. At that moment the tentacle hit me right in the stomach.

I fell to my knees and screamed, "AHHHHH!" I started to cry.

Inuyasha came running over to me. "You're such a stupid girl. I knew that you would fight for him, so I thought that I would kill you, Inuyasha's weakness." Naraku said, laughing.

"I'll take you on right now!" yelled Inuyasha.

"No you won't!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, I will!"

"NO YOU WON"T! SIT!" Inuyasha went flying to the ground.

"Fine, forget you!" he yelled and ran out the door.

"There's no fun in killing you, but don't worry, I'll be back to kill Inuyasha soon," Naraku said and turned into a dark cloud that floated outside.

All of the fighting stopped outside and Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and…Koga all came running in. I was still on my knees holding my stomach.

"Kagome, hold on!" Sango yelled, running over to me.

"San…go," I said.

"Hold on Kagome! We'll take you to Lady Kaede's," she replied.

"Thank you Sango."

"Anything for my best friend," Sango replied. Inuyasha just stood there acting like he couldn't care less that I was about to die. Kirara came walking over to us. "Here, Kagome, get on Kirara, since Inuyasha could care less," Sango said staring at Inuyasha.

I went to get up but, "Ahh! I can't move! It hurts too much!" I said.

"Miroku, come here please!" Sango asked. Miroku came over to us.

"Will you help me lift Kagome onto Kirara carefully?"

"Sure," he replied. They slowly lifted me onto Kirara. Sango got on behind me and Kirara slowly lifted off the ground.

"We'll be at Lady Kaede's," Sango told everyone and we were off. We landed at Lady Kaede's about 10minutes later.

"Lady Kaede?!" Sango called.

Lady Kaede came out of her hut and said, "Oh, Sango and Kagome."

"Lady Kaede can you heal Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Of course. Where's Inuyasha?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right. now," I told her. Sango and Kaede helped me into the hut and laid me down on a bed.

"Show me the wound," Kaede said. I lifted up my shirt so that you could see my stomach. There was blood everywhere and my stomach was all cut up and bruised. It was also getting harder to breathe.

"Sango, it's getting harder to breathe. Please go get Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Kagome," Sango replied.

"Please," I said.

"Okay," she replied and ran out the door. Kaede went outside to grab some herbs while I laid there all alone thinking, _Inuyasha please hurry. I need you! I think I'm going to die! I laid there trying to keep calm._

A couple minutes later Inuyasha was sitting right next to me.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Inu…yasha? I'm glad you came. It's getting harder to breathe," I told him.

"Hold on Kagome!"

"Inuyasha I lo…," I said and then everything went black.


	8. VERY IMPORTANT!

**SORRY**

**My mom trew away my Through Kagome's Eyes and the Sequel!!!!!!!!! I will try to remember what happens but I don't know. It might be awhile until I upload because of that fact. She also trew away another story that I was getting ready to upload!!!! URGGGGGG!!!!!!! BLAM IT ALL ON MY MOM NOT ME!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry guys.**

**LOVE,**

**Kagz A.K.A InuandKag4ever**


End file.
